Image capturing devices are used to capture images and/or videos of its surroundings. They may be used to capture special moments, sporting events, concerts, etc. Multiple videos may capture similar activities being performed, either by the same person or by different people. The videos may have been captured at the same location, date, and time, or the videos may have been captured at different dates, times, or locations.